


Soldier Boy (Bucky Barnes x Reader)

by luckybucky1



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 11,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9817214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckybucky1/pseuds/luckybucky1
Summary: They were both broken. Both almost irreparable. Their problem is each other, but they are also the solution.





	1. Chapter 1

You had gotten your powers just after the Soccovia Accords had been passed, and you were forced to go through hours of paperwork and legal crap. It took days, but you were finally registered as a superhuman. It had started on a normal day, but then your head started pounding. It started to get worse and worse until it felt as if there was a hammer inside your skull, pounding and pounding. You went to see a doctor, but they couldn't find anything wrong with you. The headache went on for days, and you could barely function, barely eat. Almost a week later, it just stopped inexplicably. After that, you felt different. Stronger, faster. You decided to flaunt your new strength at the gym. People stared at you as you lifted way too much for your small body, but perfectly. You easily banged out twenty reps and set down the bar. What you didn't know is that there were cameras. Someone in the security room must have called the cops on you, and as you walked out of the building, you were swarmed by cop cars. This wasn't their first time rounding up someone with powers, but it definitively wasn't a everyday thing for them. They calmly told you that they needed to take you into custody, and that they had permission to use any force necessary to bring you in, but they definitely did not want to do that. You reluctantly let them handcuff you and you slid into the black car with blacker windows.

At the police station they kept you handcuffed, and people stared at you, wondering why such a young teenage was in handcuffs with armed guards escorting you to a cell. They open the door and you walk in. " I'm so sorry that we have to go through so many formalities Ms. (Y/L/N). I truly am. You haven't done anything wrong, its just what we have to do until you're registered under the Soccovia Accords." You sat in the cell for what seemed like hours. People walked by and stared at you, but you kept your head down. A few painful minutes later, the officer that had been talking to you earlier came back. "We called someone to help you with the Accord setup. He knows a thing or two about them." "Who is that?" You replied wearily. A thin smile formed on the officers face. "Tony Stark."  
You couldn't believe what you had just heard. Tony Stark? Come to see you? It was like a dream. He was incredible! A genius. As the officer walked away, you were practically bouncing in the cold metal chair of the cell. Minutes turned to hours as you waited for Tony. You started to think that he might not be coming at all when you heard a commotion from the front room, and an unmistakable voice sounded. "Where is she?" He was here. Tony Stark was here. You stood up to greet him as he rounded the corner in a really expensive looking gray suit. "Ah Y/N, nice to meet you. I assume you already know who I am because I'm me." You nodded vigorously, not knowing what to say to this living legend. "Well I'm here to help you, and make you an offer."


	2. Two

An offer? "What's that supposed to mean?" You asked, still almost delirious with excitement.  
"An offer that you'll like." He said with his quirky little smirk that usually means he's up to no good. But then again, he's Tony Stark, and he's always up to something. He stood up and stretched his back and looked you dead in the eyes. "Stand up." You stood, awkwardly twisting your hands around in the handcuffs. Tony slowly turning towards the officer. "Uncuff her." Tony said with such authority that you didn't even know the sarcastic man was capable of. The officer stammered for a little bit while fumbling with his keys, but he eventually gained control and walked over to you. As he approached you, you saw the confusion on his face. You wanted to tell him that you were just as confused as he was, but no words would come out of your mouth. The handcuffs fell away as soon as the keys turned, and Tony turned around and walked into the drab hallway of the police station. With a quick glance over his shoulder, he asked "Are you coming?" And you set off after him. You caught up quickly, despite how short your legs were compared to Tony's. That was just one of your new powers. Enhanced speed, along with enhanced strength, sight, hearing, everything. He turned to look at you as you came you came up behind him, but turned back and looked every officer in the eyes before he pushed open the grimy glass doors.   
"Where are we going?" You asked, very confused.   
"Ill explain once we're in the car." The car. In your mind, you had pictured a car just like you had been brought in inside of. Black and blacker. But when Tony clicked his keys, the car that lit up definitely was not what you expected, though, it was Tony Stark, and you really didn't know why you didn't expect it.   
A bright red convertible pulled itself up to the curb, doing a perfect parallel parking job right in between two cop cars. The car must have navigated the busy streets on its own. Tony Stark, always astounding the world with new technology. Tony hopped into the driver's seat, gesturing at the passenger seat for you to sit down. "Hurry up before they realize that I'm not actually allowed to do this!" Tony said. You hopped into the car and closed the door, and Tony raised the roof of the convertible, closing the cold air out. Tony turned to me as he pushed the button to turn on the car. "Now about that offer, how would you like to be an Avenger?"


	3. Three

"A job?" You asked, trying to hide the obvious confusion trying to show on your face.  
"Yes, and if you are as talented as you are pretty, then I think you'll be fine." Tony said as he revved the engine and pulled out onto the street.  
"Wait, what is this job? I don't even know what job you're offering to me!" You half shouted at Tony. He turned to you, a look of astonishment on his face "Are you offering me a job as a secretary or something?" Tony looked astounded.  
"The Avengers! I'm offering you a spot on the Avengers! I'm not sure how you didn't see that!" Tony shouted.   
"Why would you want me? There are plenty of powered people out there." Tony's cheeks turned a bright shade of pink as he looked at you. He answered, not acknowledging the fact that he looked like a cherry with a beard.  
"I'm not sure how low you think of yourself, but what we saw on the security camera footage was pretty impressive, and you haven't even had any training yet." He swerved between two cars, keeping a steady pace despite the thick traffic. Silence filled the car, only broken by honking from the outside of the car. Tony stared ahead, cheeks still red. The media never portrayed this side of him. You never knew this side of him existed, that it was just the sarcastic, drunk, billionaire side of him that existed.  
Tony broke the silence "Look, I understand if you don't want the job, but just let me take you to meet the team before you make your decision." And with that, Tony pulled out of the traffic and tore down the street, causing pedestrians to stare at the bright red car that was going way over the speed limit. He sped down street after street, swerving in and out of cars. Tony finally slowed as he came toward the giant tower that was the Avengers Tower.   
"Some of the team is at the other location, but most of them are here. I think Nat is in Wakanda..." He trailed off.   
"Why would she be there? Doesn't the king hate you guys or something?" Tony winced at the mention of what happened a few months ago. The team had been torn apart, you could understand why it was a sore topic.   
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have mentioned that." Tony looked at you with obvious pain on his face.  
“It's okay. I just didn't like losing some of my countless friends." Tony pulled into the huge garage at the base of the tower. With a click of the power button, Tony swung open his door and stepped out of the car. You opened your door and stepped out as well. The garage seemed even bigger than it did when you were in the car. It stretched for about thirty or forty feet, and it was filled with cars and motorcycles. There were many other nice cars, but it seemed that Tony had taken the nicest one to come pick you up. You thought that maybe, Tony was trying to flatter you. He probably was, judging from the blushing he had done earlier. You walked to the door that Tony was opening, and stepped inside after him. The door opened up into a huge front room, with glass walls and modern looking staircases. Your jaw dropped open, as this was a big difference from your shabby apartment.


	4. Four

You look around the huge building in wonder. There were glass windows everywhere, and floating staircases leading up out of your line of sight. Tony looks at you, seeing your wide open mouth, and cracks a smile. You stutter out "It-its bigger on the inside."

People walk back and forth through the giant main lobby, some rushing to get somewhere, some taking their time. Tony strutted ahead of you, walking briskly towards the main staircase. You did a little half jog, catching up with him. "Where are we going?" You questioned. Tony looked at you, his little smirk still showing.

"You have no patience, do you?" You just stared, and upon seeing your dumbfounded expression, Tony just added, "Don't worry, you'll fit right in." He started up the stairs, taking the two or three at a time. You jogged up the stairs, feet moving in a blur. You passed floors and floors, until Tony wore out and you both hopped on an elevator to the top floor. You held your breath the entire ride up, watching the outside world on the other side or the glass wall. The door opened at the top floor, and you let out the breath you had been holding in. This floor was even more amazing then the lobby, with extravagant furniture. All of the chairs and tables made it seem more like a living room than the other floors. Then you realized, this must be where the Avengers live.

Tony rounded a few corners, turning into one room and blocking the door from you. "Welcome," Tony said in a dramatic voice, "To the Avengers common room!" He moved out of the way, revealing a large well furnished room. There were a few people sitting in armchairs in the center of the room. They all turned their heads as soon as Tony stepped aside, their faces hopeful.It was the Avengers. The Avengers had been waiting for you. This was unbelievable. As you stood there, jaw hanging open, Tony practically skipped over to the other Avengers, plopping down in an armchair next to Captain America. He gestured to the empty chair on his other side. "Come and sit down, we have a lot to talk about."

You slowly approached the chair, gently sitting down on the squishy seat. The chair seemed to accept you, making you sink into the soft cushions. As you cot comfortable, you never took your eyes of the people in front of you. You sat up straight, and Tony began his spiel. He told you and the rest of the team about how, since they had been separated and not working as a team, they needed someone to help them get back together. They were broken, and they needed some glue to fix them. They wanted you to be that glue. As well as putting them back together, they thought since you had been in the army, you could help relate to Steve, since he had lost his best friend. You wanted to ask what had happened, but Steve had looked down when Tony said that, and you didn't want to make the big guy mad by asking. There was a small silence, and then Tony said "So (Y/N) what do you think?" You looked around the room, seeing a small trace of hope in the sadness of steves eyes. You thought to yourself, if it made him this heartbroken to lose his friend, you had to help him out. You turned your head to Tony and nodded.

"I'll join."

Tony's face lit up with excitement. "I'll have Friday set up a room for you then!" He rushed off, and you could hear him talking to what seemed to be a wall. The rest of the Avengers stood up to greet you. You shook all of their hands in a daze, the whole time thinking to yourself, oh my god this is THE Black Widow. Oh my god. Thor. Holy crap. Hawkeye. Scarlett Witch. This was incredible. Finally, Steve stood up and walked over to you. "Hey, I'm Steve." He said with an outstretched hand.

"And I'm (Y/N). It's nice to meet you!" You said, having an extreme fangirl moment.

"How long?" He asked, obviously referencing your time in the Army.

"Two tours. Both in Afghanistan. I lead a stealth team." You cringed slightly. Talking about that was always a sore topic for you, even if you avoided talking about the incident.

"We have someone who also did two tours in Afghanistan. His name is Sam, I can take you to meet him if you want." You looked at Steve and nodded. "That would be great, thanks."


	5. Chapter 5

Steve wandered through the hallways, peeking through doors, and you trailed along behind him. Steve ended up just calling out "Saaaaam. Saaaaam." Steve let out an exasperated sigh. "FRIDAY?" He stared at the wall

"Yes Captain Rogers?" You jumped

"What the hell was that?" You looked around , scanning your surroundings until you felt a hand on your shoulder and heard a slight chuckle.  
"(Y/N), its Starks AI." He looked at you, keeping his hand on your shoulder.  
"Captain Rogers, Agent Wilson is in his room. He appears to be asleep." The AI clicked off. Steve looked at you and let out an apologetic smile.

"Why don't you wait here while I wake him up." With that, he walked down the hallway and turned right. You stood there awkwardly as you heard Steve rapping on a door. "Saaaaam. Saaaam wake uuuup." You heard shuffling inside of the room and the door opened.

"You know what Rogers..." Steve cut him off.

"We have a guest. I think you might want to meet her." You heard shuffling and grumbling, and then Steve rounded the corner with a very disheveled looking man. He looked you, and you gasped. "Sam?" He stared at you, dumbfounded.

"(Y/N)?" Steve looked back and forth between you two.

"You guys know each other?" You nodded , mouth still hanging open. Then, all of the sudden, you felt so much bottled up emotion pushing at the back of your throat.

"I thought you were dead!" You screamed. "I thought they shot you out of the sky along with Riley! You, you..." you stopped, realizing there was a tear running down your cheek. You dropped your eyes and muttered, "I, I thought you were dead." You looked up, and saw that he was crying too. Sam had been your best friend since you two were kids.

Sam looked at you, and stated with a wavering voice "They told me that you had been shot in the head. They told me that you had been captured and tortured, and when you didn't comply, they killed you. I went to your funeral! I watched them lower your casket into the ground!" He sobbed, and you looked to Steve, tears running down your face. He looked sad, as if remembering something that he had been trying to push away. You thought back to the stories that you had heard about him, remembering thew one where he had rescued over 200 men from behind enemy lines. He had experienced something like this. It was true, you had been captured and tortured. But quite obviously, you weren't dead.

Sam walked toward you, tears dripping down his face. You remember never seeing him cry. He was always the strong one. The one who held you when you found out your parents were dead. They had died in a car crash when you were 13. You remember crying until your eyes were dry, Riley standing behind you, crying as well. Your parents had practically raised him. But he never knew them like you did. +

When he reached you, he wrapped you in a huge hug. "I missed you so much."

'I missed you too." You whispered back.


	6. Five

You sat on Sam's bed, trying to catch up, while Steve watched. "Why would they tell me that you were dead?" Sam questioned.

"I have no idea." You responded blandly, still trying to get over the shock that he was alive.

"They told me all these gruesome things about what they did to you (Y/N). They showed me a picture of your body. It was horrible. I thought they had tortured you..." He trailed off.

"They did." You said softly.

"What?" He responded, voice slightly frantic.

"They did torture me." You pulled up your shirt and rolled up your sleeves, revealing the horrible scars. They were everywhere, long, short, there was even one where they had cut a prefect circle of your skin off and poked your ribs. Sam gasped, and Steve made a small noise. It must look worse from their angle.

"I was held there and tortured for information for three years. When I didn't give any up, they tossed me in the sea after shooting me in the leg. They thought I would bleed out or drown. I would have if i hadn't been found by Fury."

"You know Fury?" Steve asked, a hint of anger in his voice.

"Yeah. He patched me up for the most part." Then you realized something. "Sam, if your alive, does that mean that Riley's alive?" You said hopefully. Sam only looked down and shook his head.

"No. I'm sorry. RPG knocked his sorry ass out of the air. It was like I was only up there to watch." You looked down, trying to hold back your tears. Riley was like your brother. You remember the day your captors told you that Sam and Riley were dead.

"So Ms. (Y/L/N)," He slapped you in the face, leaving you dazed. "I have some great news. You'll love this." You stared off into space, barely hearing his words. "Sam Wilson and Riley Thompson were killed in action as of last night at twenty-one hundred on the dot. He looked at your eyes, which were beginning to glaze over with tears. Ms.(Y/L/N), did you hear what I said? Your only hope, your only friends, are dead!" You let out a large sob, only earning you another slap. "You have no hope now." The man smirked and walked away, and you pulled against your restraints, screaming for them to let you out, and that you would kill them all. And you meant it. You wanted to kill everyone in this godforsaken place. For what they had done to you, and to avenge your best friends. You were going to kill them all. They dragged you back to your cell, not even bothering to untie you from the chair. When the threw you in, the chair splintered beneath you and you launched yourself up. You sprinted to the cage door, only to get slapped again and punched in the ribs.

You stood slowly, hearing the guards laugh at your pain. You definitely had at least one broken rib. They chuckled again and slammed the cell shut, leaving you to peer through the small barred window. They were still laughing when they joined another entourage of people, all armed and seemingly leading someone down the hallway. The guards were too tightly packed for you to make out much, but you could have sworn you saw a glint of metal on his ar--

You were shaken out of that horrible flashback. A huge breath of air escaped your lungs and you gasped loudly. Sam was holding onto your shoulders, still shaking you "I'm okay Sam! Stop shaking me, I'm okay!" He stopped, but the look on his face told you that he knew that you were far from okay. You looked around. "Where's Steve?" You asked, noticing the huge super soldier was missing from the wall he had been leaning on earlier.

Sam looked you dead in the eyes. "Flashbacks aren't uncommon in this tower. He went to grab Tony to come make sure you were alright. Sometimes it takes a while for people to wake up and they can get pretty violent. What did you see?"

I don't want to talk about it." You said, not entirely snapped out of your daze.

"(Y/N), you have to. Its the only way to help get rid of them."

"I was reliving the day they told me you had died. It was the worst day of my life..." You trailed off as Steve rushed back into the room at full sprint with Tony in tow.

"Can you tell us about it?" Sam questioned. You really didn't want to, but you knew he was just trying to help. So you told him about that day from start to finish. The look of concern on his face slowly turned into one of horror as you spilled your guts, telling them about the whole time you were held prisoner. How they tortured you, tried to erase your memory, and how quite frankly, you weren't sure if they had succeeded or not, but how you were pretty sure they had. Once you finished, Tony had turned a slight shade of green and Natasha and Clint were standing at the door.

"(Y/N)?" Steve asked lightly. You looked in his direction. "Can you tell me more about the man with the metal arm?"


	7. Seven

You explained the few times you had met the man with the metal arm. The Asset. The Winter Soldier. Steve looked at you intensely, as if trying to imagine what you were you were saying, trying to picture his face. You explained about how when you wouldn't tell the regular interrogators anything, they brought in someone that had succeeded every time before.

You were strapped to a chair, not wood this time, because you had broken the chair and used the leg to knock out the guards last time. You spat out blood and smiled sarcastically, your (H/L) hair matted to your face and shoulders with blood. "That all you got, you little pansies?" The interrogator looked at you and smiled sympathetically.

"No Ms. (Y/L/N). I was warming you up for the asset." The door swung open, hitting the wall with such force that it left a dent in the ugly grey drywall. Armed guards marched into the tiny room, escorting a large man in. He was dressed in a black combat suit, covering one arm and leaving the other exposed. Or maybe it didn't. His arm seemed to be made of metal, but that could have been your blurring vision.

"Oh-ho-ho, is this the asset? I feel so intimidated." you said, voice dripping with sarcasm even though it was partly true.

"Well," Your interrogator began. "You being a high ranking military and SHIELD agent, we decided to respond with one of our high ranking agents. He'll crack you. I promise."

"Bet you twenty bucks that he won't." you glared at the interrogator and the "Asset" in turn.

"Prepare to owe me twenty dollars if your not dead" He walked out, followed by the guards, leaving you and the "Asset" alone. He stared at you, eyes void of emotion. At least the others showed malice and anger in their eyes. You knew what side they were on. This guy? You had no idea.

"Well its just you and me now, what you gonna do? Poke me with a stick?" He turned around and stared at the door. As soon as he turned, the door swung open and your old friend the interrogator wheeled in a metal cart full of all sorts of fun toys. Once the cart was in the room, your "friend" left.

The Asset picked op a long black knife and approached you slowly. "Some hell of a stick, isn't it?" His voice surprised you. Through the gruffness, you could of sworn you heard a New York accent.

Sam stared at you from across the bed. "What did he do?" You looked down.

"That was the worst day of torture." You said, snapping back into the flashback.

You screamed in pain as he shoved the knife into your shoulder and he looked taken aback. That had been the first time you had screamed. A small victorious smile formed on his lips as he twisted the knife deeper and you yelped like a dog who had just been kicked. He looked you in the eyes, still devoid of emotion, and you spat blood in his face. "Screw. You."

The torture went on for hours until the interrogator walked in growling at me. He stared at the asset. "You will be punished for your failure to retain the information." You stared at him, slipping out of consciousness.

"Looks like you owe me twenty bucks."

Then the world went black.

You woke up in the cell, untied from the chair and laying on the ground. Your head was pounding, and you were covered in blood. Groaning, you used your left arm to push you up, as it was the least damaged of the two and dragged yourself over to the small cot in the corner of the room.

He tortured you every day for about a week and a half until one day, your old interrogator came back. "You still owe me a twenty." You spat.

"The Asset has been called out on a mission. He will continue your interrogation when he returns."

Steve had watched you the entire time with a sad look on his face. Tony looked Steve dead in the eyes. "Can I talk to you outside?" Steves face filled with dread as he stepped outside.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Steves POV:

I stepped outside, knowing what was coming. "Steve, you heard that story right? That's the man you protected. That's the man you tore apart the team over."

"Thats the man he was. Not the man he is. He's a good person Tony, they just made him do some bad things."

"That girl is a mess because of him."

"Because of The Winter Soldier. Not Bucky."

"Whatever Capsicle." Tony said as he walked back into Sam's room.


	8. Eight

Regular POV:

As Tony walked back into the room, he smiled at you sadly. "Hey (Y/N), I had Friday set up a room for you. Is there anything you wanted to grab from your old house?" You shook your head, still in a daze from the flashbacks. "Well then, I'll let Friday show you to your room. Friday?" He asked the ceiling.

"Right away Mr. Stark. Ms.(L/N), follow the light please." You stood shakily.

"I can come with you." Sam said, standing as well.

"Its okay Sam. I'll see you later." You said, and you saw obvious hurt on his face, so you walked over to him and hugged him. Once he relaxed, you stepped out of the room and followed the lights Friday had lit up on the floor. You stumbled down the hallway, turning when she told you to. Finally, you came to the door that Friday had lead you to.

"The door will have a name plate on it by morning." You heard the AI say before you opened the door.

"Thank you Friday."

________________________________________________________________________________Tony's POV:

Look Sam. I didn't know you guys knew each other." I said as I looked over my friend, who was sitting on the edge of his bed, racked with silent sobs.

"Its good Tony. I just was told she was dead. Why would they tell me that? I just don't get it. Not to mention, shes a mess." I glared at Steve, and he only looked down.

"Look Sam, the worst of this PTSD is coming from her time with Barnes, so maybe if we brought her to meet him and show her that hes a decent guy, maybe this will go away a little." Sam looked at me, with sadness in his eyes. 2

All Steve said was "I'm starting to wonder when you're going to see that too. Its a good idea. I'm going to go talk to (Y/N)" He said as he walked out. Once Steve was gone, I looked to Sam.

"She's not inhuman. They must have done something there and wiped her, or she's not telling us." Sam looked down at his feet while telling me this, and I felt bad for the guy.

"So your saying she has the super serum? Why would it only activate now?" I questioned, already knowing that he wouldn't have an answer.

"I have no idea."  
\-------------------------------------------------------  
Steve's POV:

As I walked away from Sam's room, I really thought about what Tony had said. Bucky had done something horrible to her, and she would definitely never forget it. But maybe if she met him, saw that they had similar experiences... My thoughts trailed off as I knocked on (Y/N)'s door. Standing there awkwardly, waiting for her to answer the door. Nothing. "Friday?"

"Yes Captain Rogers?" The AI responded immediately.

"Can you check to see if (Y/N) is in there and then let me in?"

"Right away Captain Rogers. She is inside." The door swung open and I stepped in. Staring at the bed, I let out a slight chuckle. (Y/N) was passed out on her bed. This girl had been through a lot in the past few years. And that's the thing. She's only a girl. Not a super soldier(or I guess she is now). Not a master Assassin. Not a rich genius. Just a little kid. Just like Sam. +

"Good night (Y/N)"


	9. Nine

Regular POV:

You were running down a long hallway, one you recognized from your time in captivity, but you had never been in it without guards holding your arms and escorting you to the torture room. You sprinted down the hallway, skidding around a corner. Heavy footsteps sounded behind you, obviously a guard. You turned another corner and ran smack into a wall. Except it wasn't a wall. It was a mans chest. Your eyes slowly traced up to his face. There was a black mask covering his mouth and his eyes had thick black smudges around them.

Suddenly, he was choking you. His fingers tightened around your throat and you felt yourself fading as he threw you onto the ground and walked off. Your vision faded to black as you passed out.

You sat up in bed with a slight gasp for air, even though you weren't actually choking. Looking around the room, you remembered that you were not, in fact, in your apartment. You were in Avengers tower.  
\-------------------------------------------------------  
Steve's POV:  
At least Tony wasn't being absolutely horrible to (Y/N) quite yet. He must be saving that for when she's actually part of the Avengers. I wasn't too sure about his plan to have her meet Bucky, but he was right. That probably would help her PTSD. And maybe I would get to say hi to him too if he came out of cryo.  
We have had some ideas to get The Winter Soldier out of Bucky's head, but I think the one we're going with is Wanda tries. If she can manipulate his mind enough, maybe she could get The Winter Soldier out. I just hope it works. I'm not going to let (Y/N) meet him until then. As much as I hate to admit it, she could get hurt. And I can't have that.

As I walked by (y/n)'s room the door slid open and she stepped out groggily. "Morning Steve." She mumbled.

I smiled and responded "Morning. You want some coffee?" She nodded vigorously. "Here, lets go to the kitchen and meet up with the others if their up yet." I didn't mention that everyone would be asleep. It might be nice to have someone who gets up as early as I do. I looked over at (Y/N). She looked a bit shaken. "You okay?" I asked. 

"Yeah. Just adjusting." I might not be able to lie very well, but I can tell when someone else is. (Y/N) was lying. Did she have another flashback? We walked into the kitchen, and to my surprise, we found just the person I wanted to talk to. Wanda. I want to ask her if she can remove The Winter Soldier from Bucky's brain. So, I showed (Y/N) to the coffee machine and the pantry, and walked over to Wanda.

"Hey Steve." Her thick accent coming through.

"Hey Wanda. You remember what we were talking about for Bucky?" I glanced over my shoulder to make sure (Y/N) couldn't hear us. She was busy trying to figure out Tony's high tech coffee machine. She poked it and immediately backed up when it started whirring. I'm good for now. I turned back to Wanda, who was about to laugh. "Hey, I was worse." I said, and she stifled her giggle. Then she got serious and nodded. "Good, because we're doing it tomorrow. With that, I turned to help (Y/N) with the coffee machine.


	10. Ten

Hey guys! This is the song mentioned in the chapter, and it is one of my favorite songs, so you should check it out!

Normal POV: 

You poked another button on the coffee machine and the near black liquid from heaven started to pour into the pot. "HAHA." you shouted, victorious. You heard Steve chuckle from behind you as he came up next to you. You turned to him, a smile plastered over your face. "Hey."

"So I see you didn't need my help after all?" He chucked again. You shook your head, still excited about the coffee machine that you just figured out. "So, (Y/N), I want to get to know you! Whats you're favorite song?"

You thought for a second, trying to find a song that he would know what it was. "Hmm. Probably "Where Did The Party Go" By Fall Out Boy." Steve looked at you, a bit confused. "Fall Out Boy is my favorite band." Steve pulled out a little notebook and started to jot down a few things.

"What did you say the name of the song was again?" 

"Where Did The Party Go" He wrote that down and shoved the notebook back into his pocket.

"Alright, favorite movie?"

"Nightmare Before Christmas." He looked at you with one eyebrow raised.

"Shes right, its the best movie ever." Clint swung into the room, eyes fixated on the coffee pot. "Sweet. The early birds already made coffee for me." 

"So what is it about?" Steve questioned.

"We should watch it soon. Im not going to tell you." Clint said while pouring the most full cup of coffee you had ever seen. It seemed to defy physics. You stared at his cup as he filled it way past the rim. Clint noticed you staring "You like it? Tony made it for me. It blows air out of the rim so I can fill it and the coffee stays in." he says proudly, while Steve sits there shaking his head and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Cant you just get a bigger cup?" Clint's smile weakened, but then brightened again.

"But whats the fun in that?" He said as he walk away with his Science! Coffee.

\--------------------------------------------------------

Tony's POV:

I finished up tinkering with the arm of my new suit and left the lab to go grab some coffee. As I walked down the hallway I bumped into the Maximoff girl. "Hey Tony. Steve told me that we're doing the thing with James tomorrow?"

"Well I guess we could. We could also do it tonight and fly the girl out in the morning. How does that sound?" She nodded her head. "Good. Get anything you need and get rested. We will fly out at six thirty. We should get there at seven thirty." She nodded again and walked off to her room down the hall. 

As I walked into the kitchen, I had expected to see Steve, but not (Y/N) as well, sitting and sipping coffee. She was so small next to the super soldier that you could almost forget that she was one too. Damn. I already felt protective of her. We had to get The Winter Soldier out of Barnes's head before she went to see him. She could get hurt otherwise. I couldn't let that happen.

"Heya there Stevie." Steve looked up from talking with (Y/N) with fire in his eyes. I raised my hands in submission. "Chill Capsickle. I was joking." He resumed his conversation with (Y/N), and I heard her say something about Jack Skellington.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Le Time skip brought to you by Misha Colllins and a bee.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tony's POV:

It was six thirty. I grabbed my bag and walked down the hall to Wanda's room and knocked on the door. It flung open and she stepped out, bag in hand. "I'm going to go grab Rogers. Meet me at the helipad." She walked off to the elevator.

Knocking on Steve's door was hard for me. I was still mad at him for not telling me about my parents, but the past is in the past. Now we need to focus on Barnes and (Y/L/N). Steve stepped out, bags in hand and followed me to the roof, where we boarded the helicopter and started the flight to Wakanda.


	11. Eleven

Steve's POV:

The flight went better than I had expected, there were no surprise storms like there usually are, and we made it to Wakanda in only four hours. It was a bit longer than Tony had told us, but its Tony, and you cant really trust him fully in anything. As I stepped off the helicopter and onto the helipad, I noticed that it was much warmer than New York. Probably because its in Africa, Steve you idiot. I chided myself for not thinking straight. Anyway, T'Challa stepped out onto the pad to greet us. "Hello Tony," He shook Tony's hand and turned to me. "Captain Rogers" He nods in my direction. "Miss Maximoff." He gives her a light smile and Wanda smiles back. "Welcome to Wakanda."

"Pleasure to be here. Now lets get this done and over with so we can fly the girl in at dawn." I assume you have already been briefed on that?" Tony says, pulling his bag out of the helicopter. T'Challa nods and gestures to the elevator to inside, to Bucky. I take a deep shuttering breath and follow him to the elevator. Its going to pain me to see Bucky in Cryo, but it was for the best. Tony had told me that he made Bucky a new arm, and that was what was in his bag.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Tony's POV:

I marched into the elevator with my bag in hand. I really don't want to help Barnes, but its for (Y/N), so I got to. Its kind of ironic that she was so close to Sam, without us knowing. Think of the chances that the one enhanced we picked up to be on the team had so much history with one of the other members. I had never seen Sam such a mess. Wait. I wonder if those two ever had and romantic connection. Damn. I'll have to ask Sam tomorrow when he brings (Y/N). I'm probably going to get slapped though. Oh well. For science! 1

The elevator descends and T'Challa begins to tell us about Barnes' state. "James has been stable since you left and I just gave the order to begin thawing him." he states as the doors open. He steps out and starts walking down the long hallway to the room that Barnes is in. I follow him and he stops out front of a door and puts a hand on my shoulder, looking into my eyes. His gaze told me something I already knew, but didn't wan't to accept. It wasn't Barnes who killed my parents, it was who HYDRA made him into.

T'Challa opens the door, and I step into the bright room, eyeing the tube in the center. Inside, the man who killed my parents.

\--------------------------------------------

Normal POV:

You wandered around the upper levels of the tower, just getting a feel for it. You were hoping to run into Tony or Steve again, but no such luck. After you got home from Afghanistan, One of your friends had told you about them having some sort of fight. Tony had said that you needed to be the glue for the team. Damn he was over dramatic. But hey, if he wanted to be weirdly dramatic, that was his choice.

You walked down the main hallway with all of the bedrooms, stopping at Sam's door. You raised your fist and knocked lightly on the door, it sliding open almost immediately. "Hey Sam." You said softly.

"Hey (Y/N)" Sam responded groggily, his eyes half closed. "Why are you still awake? You realize That its two in the morning right?" 

"Oh. No I did not. Sorry for bothering you. I'll go back to my room." He nodded before pulling you into a tight hug.

"That's the last time I'm ever letting you lead a stealth mission without me." He whispered in your ear before pulling away. You nodded and laughed slightly before turning and walking to your room down the hall. Walking slowly, you looked at all of the nameplates on the doors. Maximoff, Barton, Romanoff. Next to your room, the nameplate read, "Rogers". Cool. Captain America was your next door neighbor. You smiled to yourself and moved to the other next door neighbor. The door was open and the room inside was mostly unfurnished, but it looked like FRIDAY was trying to set it up. Curious, you pushed the button to close the door, revealing the nameplate. +

"Barnes"


	12. Twelve

Barnes. Who was Barnes? You think back and try to remember all of the Avengers. No one with the last name Barnes. You'll have to ask Sam in the morning. Shuffling slowly into your own room, you look for a closet. Moving around the vast room, your eyes finally fall on two doors in the wall. "Right now I'm just hoping for some pajamas." You mutter to yourself as you pull open the doors. Inside, an arsenal of clothing.

Pushing dresses and shirts aside, you come to an area of the closet filled with dark clothing. You run your fingers along the fabric, felling the flexible and movable material. It resembles the stealth gear you used back in the military. Pushing those out of the way to avoid bad memories, you finally come across the pajamas. Pulling the most comfortable looking ones off of its hangar, you slip out of your old cloths and into the pajamas.

The thing is, undressing always scares you. The thought of seeing the horrible scars on your torso, arms, and legs threatens you with a flashback every time. While undressing, you let your eyes wander anywhere other than your body. You search the room as you pull up the soft sweat pants, scraping against the rough scar tissue. No matter how long you had to heal, none of these scars would ever fade.

Making your way over to the bed, you pull back the covers and slide into the soft sheets. The bed seems to accept you, making you realize just how tired you really are. You passed out almost immediately.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sky was dark as you quickly crossed the deserted road, the cracked pavement crunching under your feet. You motioned for your team to follow you. You all carefully sprinted into the abandoned city, watching the ground carefully for land mines. You couldn't use your guns to sweep for them or else you might be heard, so you were left in the dark with possible explosives under your feet.

You peer around the corner of a crumbling building, stopping the rest of your team. You reached into your small black bag and pull out a silencer for your gun, fastening it on the end.

You peer around the corner again, this time with a pistol in your hand, eyes settling on what they had found before. A camera. Expertly aiming the pistol, you shot out the camera. Checking to make sure there were no more cameras, you moved forwards, stopping that the edge of the next building, checking once more to make sure the coast was clear. You raised your hand as to gesture for your team to come forward, but that's when everything went terribly wrong. 

Shots rang out from above you, ripping into some of your teammates. You looked up, but the assailants were hidden by the shadows, the only part of them showing was the tips of their rifles. You empty your clip at the unknown attackers, but to no avail. The rest of your team was already dead. 

You dove for cover, hiding behind a thick barrel. Surveying your surroundings, you realized there was no logical escape route. There were only two exits to the small ally you were trapped in. one of them was the one you had come from, and that one had the bulk of the attackers by it. The other exit had only a few gun barrels sticking out from it, but it lead out to the open road, and if you went out in the open, you would surely be shot. 

You considered your options, deciding to go back the way you came from, but not after staying in place and radioing in to base for help. They responded that they were sending a team in. clipping your walkie talkie to your belt, you mentally prepared yourself to run for your life. You stood up, crouching slightly, and made a mad dash to the edge of the building. You had almost made it when time began to slow down. A single shot stood out in your ears above all the others. It whistled through the air in your direction as you tried desperately to get out of the way, but no dice. The bulled tore through your upper leg, sending you to the ground with a slight yelp. 

You looked around, pressing the wound as to not lose that much blood. This wasn't the first time you had been shot, so you kind of knew how to deal with it. Except last time you had been shot, the rest of your team had been there to help you. Now you were alone in this. You looked up at the attackers, finding the one who shot you while reloading your gun.

The man who had shot you jumped off the roof onto the ground (A twenty foot drop) and immediately stood up and started walking toward you. Your vision started to blur as he grabbed your arm and started to drag you across the ground, rocks and sticks cutting holes in your black pants. You looked up at him, and noticed the moon glinting off his arm...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"(Y/N)!" You felt a strong hand shaking your shoulder. "(Y/N) wake up!" You groaned and swatted the hand off your shoulder, noticing that the voice belonged to Natasha. What the hell had you just seen? Most of it had been the night you had been captured, but the last part was new. The Asset was the one who had brought you to that hell in the first place? Your thoughts were broken by Natasha placing her hand on your knee. "Are you okay? You were thrashing around and talking in your sleep."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a nightmare." Natasha looked concerned, but got up off the bed and stood up.

"Well okay then. Get dressed. We're going somewhere." She gestured to the closet.

"Where?" You questioned.

"I'll tell you once we get in the Quinjet." What's a Quinjet? Well, you were about to find out. As Natasha left the room, you moved over to the closet and pulled out some casual cloths and threw them on and brushed your hair and teeth. 

Stepping out of the room, you saw that Sam's door was open, so you peered in and saw Natasha standing over his bed. She noticed you and put a finger to her lips and picked up a glass of water. Tilting it forward, she dumped the clear liquid of his head. Sam sat up immediately, sputtering. "What the hell was that?!" He yelled while pushing Natasha off the foot of his bed.

"A wake up call!" She shouted from the floor, laughing her head off. Sam's face was dripping with water and he was panting.

"I'm going to kill you Romanoff." With that, she got up and left the room, grabbing your hand.

"Time to get on the plane." She cupped her hands and shouted back to Sam. "We will leave without you if you are late. Five minutes Sam!" She turned around and lead you to the large plane sitting on the porch.

You climbed on and took a seat, starting to think about the dream you had, but you pushed it out of mind. There was no point going into another flashback and freaking out Natasha and Sam. Sam rushed onto the plane just as Natasha started to lift the ramp. +

"So (Y/N), you were asking where we are going?" You nodded your head. "Well," she paused, studying your face. "We are going to Wakanda."


	13. Thirteen

"Wakanda? Why are we going to Africa?"You questioned, once again remembering the king who you had heard hated some of The Avengers. 

"You will see when we get there." Natasha grimaced slightly, and you looked at her with a puzzled expression.

"What was that?" You asked her.

"Oh nothing, just, one of the last times I saw him, I was kind of electrocuting him." She grimaced again, but you could tell she was lying, but decided not to act on it. So instead, you let your thoughts wander. Of course, the first thing they wandered to was the dream. Was it real? Or were the flashbacks from earlier that day affecting your dreams? Either way, it scared the crap out of you, not ever have remembered more than going unconscious after getting shot.

Anyway, the jet was touching down, shaking you out of your thoughts. You stood up and grabbed your bag and waited for the others. Natasha and Sam stood and grabbed their bags as well, and Clint came out of a corner that you had no idea he was in(and no idea that he was actually on the jet) to grab his bag. The hatch lowered, and the first thing you noticed was the giant panther statue right outside, looming ominously in the fog.

\--------------------------------------

Steve' POV:

The thingy-magiger was a success, but Bucky is still unconscious, and Tony is working on his arm. I heard from Natasha that they are flying (Y/N) in at the moment, but that she was asking a lot of questions. I guess that couldn't be avoided. She deserves to know, but she probably wont come in if she does. I feel bad lying to her, but its to help her, and if it works, then she might appreciate it.

A quiet buzz comes from Tony's phone as he finishes attaching Bucky's new arm. He sets down the tool he was using and pulls his phone out of his back pocket. "Alright, they just touched down. Cat man?" T'Challa glares at Tony, but nods and walks out of the room to greet them. Tony steps back up to Bucky and finishes the arm, pulling the tubes of sedatives out of his flesh arm.

Suddenly, I hear talking around the corner, and it is (Y/N) talking to Natasha and T'Challa chuckling. I heard her say something about closing the door, or more specifically, the 'god damn door'. "Language (Y/N)!" I yell as the round the corner and step into the room. Natasha glares at me playfully as I step in front of (Y/N).

I glance back at Tony, and he nods. I watch as he moves a bit away from Bucky, and then pokes his cheek really hard, then steps even further away. Bucky stirs, and then I step to the side, awaiting (Y/N)'s reaction. At first, she doesn't see him, and walks toward Tony, who is staring at her with a sad expression. As she approaches Tony, he puts a hand on her shoulder and nods toward Bucky, who is sitting up and rubbing his head.

(Y/N) turns, and lets out a slight gasp when she sees the person sitting on the table just a few steps away. She breaths out a word, too quiet for the rest of us to make out.

\---------------------------------------

Regular POV:

"No." You breath out, too quiet for the others. "Nonononono." You say, loud enough for the others this time. Backing away, you feel a wall brush up behind you as the room feels like it was getting smaller and smaller. Your new friends seem to vanish into thin air, leaving you and the groggy man. The Winter Soldier. The Asset.

Your breathing sped up a his eyes wandered around the room, snagging on random things, and finally stopping at you, his eyes going wide at the sight of you, pressed against the wall.

\----------------------------------------

Bucky's POV: (FINALLY)

My vision cleared fully, and I felt weird, like there was a bad presence that was missing from my head. My eyes flitted around the room,quickly stopping at Tony, Steve, Natasha, and a few others, but the one thing that fully stopped my wandering eyes was the girl pressed against the wall on the other side of the room. She was breathing heavily, staring at me, fear taking over her wide (E/C) eyes. 

Something spurred in the back of my mind. Should I know this girl? She was terrified of me, so did I meet her as The Winter Soldier? My heart lurched. I knew that they had used me to do some terrible things, but I dont remember ever letting someone out alive.

"Bucky." A familiar voice says, snapping me out of my search for this girl in the screwed up area that is my memories. I turn to the sound. It was Steve. "How do you feel?" I nod my head, showing him that I feel fine, and then my eyes wander back to the girl, who is slowly creeping toward the door. 

Steve follows my gaze, and lands on the girl, who is still close to hyperventilating. "Bucky," He starts, seeing my confused expression. "This is (Y/N). She is an Avenger now and she knows Sam. She used to be in the Army." Her face goes blank and she stops trying to get to the door, knowing that she cant get by the super soldier and a few highly trained agents. Steve gives me a look, as if trying to prompt me for something. +

Suddenly, she steps out of the shadows fully, and I can see her face clearer. Then, Im hit with memories like a load of bricks. I remember her.


	14. Fourteen

Bucky's POV: +

This girl, (Y/N), I had done horrible things to her. I had tortured her for almost two weeks before I was sent to kill Fury. But I thought they had killed her. They shot her and left her bleeding after I had failed to get any information from her. I dont even know what they wanted from her, just that they wanted it bad enough to bring me in to try to get it from her.

Why was she an Avenger? I knew she was a good agent, hell, probably one of the best, but was she good enough to be an Avenger? Or did she have a power or something? Suddenly a needle flashes behind my closed eyelids. They had given her the same serum they have given me, except a crap ton more of it in a lot less time. I had thought that alone would kill her, as even less had almost killed me.

Though what I do remember, the serum that HYDRA had made takes time to set in. It did for me, and it did for her. She didn't have the super strength the entire time I was there, but I assume she has it now.

I snap out of my idiotic staring and realize that I'm probably scaring the shit out of her. Wait, theres a weight on my left shoulder that wasnt there when I went into cryo a few months ago. I glance down and do a double take when I see the arm. Its still metal, but it has a more intricate design then the old one, complete with a glossy red star.

I let a soft smile play across my lips as I glance up again, and I fully register everyone in the room. Steve, Natasha, Sam, (Y/N), Wanda, Clint, T'Challa, and Tony. So does Tony still hate me? I assume he is responsible for the new arm, so maybe its just distrust and not hatred.

Steve looks at me cautiously as I try to stand up. As soon as my feet hit the cold ground of the lab, (Y.N) rushes out of the room, Natasha following quickly behind. Steve gives me a sad look. Crap, he must know about her and I. I try not to think about it as I walk over to Steve and put my hand on his shoulder.

"We did it Buck. Its just you now. The Soldier is gone."

\-------------------------------------------------

Regular POV:

All you could do was stare. This was the man who occupied your worst nightmares, and your friends had brought you to meet him. Not a good move on their part. Your eyes were trained on him, waiting for him to make a move toward you.

When he made it, the small movement of him just touching his feet to the ground sent you into motion. After reaching to your belt, you realize that Natasha made you leave all your weapons on the jet. Otherwise, you would have shot him here and now.

Your feet were moving before your brain could tell you to otherwise, dragging you out of the room and into the stark white hallway. The soft sound of footsteps behind you told you that it was Natasha who had followed you out of the room, as you knew someone would. "(Y/N)? Are you okay?"

"How the hell could you do that to me?" You choked out, forcing back tears, not wanting to seem weak. "I told you about him, and then this! He is literally my worst nightmare!" You whisper shouted, not wanting the others back inside to hear. 

"Look (Y/N), this was Tony's idea. He thought it would help with your PTSD."

Completely ignoring what she said, you began to panic again. "Why is he even here? He's HYDRA! He shouldn't be here!" Natasha let out a sad sigh.

"(Y/N), look, he's Steve's friend from the 40's and he was brainwashed by HYDRA and turned into the person you knew, but we just got rid of that person. He's safe now. You're safe now."

"The person I knew was not a person. He was a monster." You said quietly as you pushed past her and made your way back into the room.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Bucky's POV:

Steve's talking to me, but I cant hear him. I'm too focused on the conversation out in the hallway to listen to him. "I told you about him, and now this! He's literally my worst nightmare!" She shouts, hushing her voice at the end, but I heard it, and felt a pang in my heart. I must have seriously traumatized this girl, and I don't blame her for being scared of me. "Why is he even here? He's HYDRA! He shouldn't be here!" She shouted, and my brain began to force me into a flashback. The last thing I hear before I slipped into darkness was her talking to Natasha in a low voice. "The person I knew wasn't a person. He was a monster."

I stepped back, wiping the knife on the leg of my pants. She gave me a tired but menacingly toothy grin, showing me her bloodied teeth. "That all you got Soldier Boy?" She paused, thinking, but then leaned forward, pulling her restraints, earning movement from me as well and I pressed my knife up against her neck. "Cause' I could have done better."

I have been trained and programmed not to feel emotions, but in all honesty, this girl scares me. Even in this situation, where I have the power and the knife up against her throat. But there isn't a trace of fear in her eyes, and I think that's what gets to me. She knows she has no offence other than her words, and to Hell with the person who says she doesn't use them.

A large breath hitches in my throat as I snap out of the flashback and notice (Y/N) stepping back into the room, followed by Natasha. Nat gives me a sad look, letting me know that she hadn't made it anywhere with (Y/N). 

This is going to be a long ride.


	15. Fifteen

Steve's POV:  
Everyone spread out, some taking the helicopter back to the tower, and some taking the Quin Jet back. Needless to say that (Y/N) stayed as far away as possible from Bucky.  
I felt bad for my old friend. He kept stealing glances at her on the way out of Wakanda, some of them sad, but most of them a bit scared. I'm not sure what he's scared of, I mean, he's the one who traumatized her, right?

Bucky and I sat in the jet with Wanda, Clint, and T'Challa, while (Y/N), Natasha, and Tony rode in the helicopter.

"Thank you Steve." Bucky's soft voice sounded from the seat next to me, breaking the slightly uncomfortable silence.

"Yeah, sure Buck. Anything for my best friend." Bucky heaved a sad sigh.

"But after all the trouble I caused you? Am I really worth this?" My heart ached at his words. I remember the man he was, the happy, funny, ladies man.

"Buck, that wasn't you. That was Hydra. And even if it was you, I would find a way to help you." Clint glared at me, obviously upset with the fact that I was making this into a cheesy moment, which I somehow always found a way to do.

Another silence washes over the jet, but slightly less uncomfortable than last time. Bucky leans his head back and rests it on the wall of the jet, letting him slowly drift off into sleep. Maybe I should try to get some sleep. I glance over at Clint and Wanda, who are locked in some quiet conversation on the other side of the jet. I lean backwards and begin to relax, letting my stress and anxiety pull me into a nice, dark, sleep.  
\------------------------------------------------------  
Normal POV:  
As your fear began to ebb, it was quickly replaced by hot anger. "Do you have any idea what I just went through? That is one of the men who literally ruined my life! They made me into ..." You looked down, then gestured to your body. "this!" Natasha looked at you with a sad, pained look in her eyes. She did feel bad, but you could tell that she didn't regret it.

"Look, (Y/N), the only reason we did this is because we wanted you to see that he's just a human, not a monster. The only reason that he did that to you is because he was being controlled."

"I guess, but you could have at least told me." You sigh, running a hand through your hair stressfully.

She looked at you sadly, letting you know that she really felt bad. "I'm sorry. But hey, maybe you won't get any more flashbacks."

"Like that's going to happen."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
TIME SKIPPPPOOO  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The helicopter slowly set down on the top of the tower, landing with a jarring thud. Tony stood up immediately, while you and Natasha took your time standing.

"Look, You dont need to talk to him, just realize that he's not a monster." She grabbed your shoulder and turned you so you were looking her dead in the eyes. "Just acknowledge he's there from time to time." She pulled you even closer and enveloped you in a hug, letting you bury your face in her shoulder.

"Hmhm." You respond, words muffled by her shoulder. You pull away and begin walking in towards the tower. The quinjet with the others had already been unloaded and the occupants already inside. Natasha padded up quietly behind you, patting your shoulder as she passed.

\-------------------------------------------------------  
Bucky's POV:  
"Steve. The girl. (Y/N). Are you sure you want me around her? She probably hates me." I sigh as I run my hand through my ever growing hair. I should really have it cut. I'll deal with that later.

"Come on Buck. She's a but scared, but she's tough. She'll be fine." Steve responds, exasperation showing through his voice.

"The thing is, I know that she's tough probably better than anyone in this tower." Steve sighs at my comment and tries to lead me away from the door to the helipad, where the helicopter just landed.

"Come on, I'll show you to your room." He pulls me along the hallway, passing room after room, stopping at a closed door with a nameplate that reads "Barnes".

"Um you're at the end of the hall, so you only have one neighbor. I'm two doors down if you need me." Steve turns, leaving me at the door to my new room.

"Steve." I call, hoping he will turn around. He swivels on his heel and looks at me expectantly. "Who's my other neighbor?" He opens his mouth to respond, but Stark calls him from further down the hallway.

"Rogers. Get over here for a second, will you?" Steve gives me an apologetic look and rushes off, leaving me to my own devices. I push the button that supposedly opens the door to my room. The door slides open to reveal a nicely furnished room, complete with a couch and TV.

"Mister Barnes, can I be of any assistance?" A voice surrounds me, making me jump three feet in the air.

"Who is this?" I say frantically, searching for the source of the voice. 

"I am FRIDAY, Mister Stark's personal assistant. Are you in need of any assistance?" The sweet voice says. +

"No thank you." My skepticism creeping into my voice. "I think I'm going to try to go to sleep."

"Goodnight Mister Barnes."


End file.
